The Little Merman
by MWolfL
Summary: The merprince Mermando has always had a fascination with the human world, much to his father's anger. Things get tougher when Mermando falls in love with Princess Mabel. Can he win her over, or will he belong to the sea-witch Gideon forever? MermandoXMabel and DipperXWendy.
1. It's Not Nautical Nonsense

Over the ocean, near a European kingdom, a royal ship was taking a trip. On the ship were Princess Mabel Pines and her twin brother Prince Dipper Pines. Mabel was next in line for the throne due to being older (only by five minutes, which Mabel never let Dipper forget much to his annoyance). Dipper didn't mind not inheriting the throne, he was more of an explorer than a ruler anyway. Besides, his love of knowledge allowed him to learn so much that Mabel made him her future advisor. Dipper was very honored by this role, and vowed to never take it lightly.

SAILORS:  
I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho  
Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you  
In mysterious fathoms below

"Isn't this great?" Mabel gazed out towards the sea with her pet pig Waddles. "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face."

Waddles oinked with agreement.

"Perfect day to be at sea." Mabel then turned to Dipper...who was over a rail.

"Oh yes, delightful." Dipper said dryly, obviously seasick.

"I told you not eat such a big lunch." Mabel shook her head.

"I was hungry..." Dipper muttered.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea." A sailor remarked as he tied down a rope. "King Nereido must be in a friendly-type mood."

"King Nereido?" Mabel asked with confusion.

"Why ruler of the merpeople lass." Another sailor said as he started tossing fish out of a net and into a barrel. "Thought every good sailor knew about him."

"Oh, merpeople." Mabel scoffed as she petted Waddles. "I can't believe you guys think they exist."

"I dunno Mabel, I've read about them and there have been loads of sightings in the past." Dipper shrugged, finally having recovered.

"Come on bro, half fish and half human?" Mabel chuckled. "What nautical nonsense."

"It ain't nonsense it's the truth!" The second sailor retorted, shaking a fist at Mabel. "I'm telling you down in the depths of the ocean there-"

He got interrupted when the fish in his hand broke free and slapped Dipper repeatedly in the face before diving into the ocean.

SAILORS:  
Fathoms below, below  
From whence wayward Westerlies blow  
Where Nereido is king and his merpeople sing  
In mysterious fathoms below

The fish looked back up at the boat and let out a huge breath of relief. He then started to swim away. He continued swimming for a long while...and later on merpeople started swimming with him. They all swam towards a magnificent palace, where Nereido lived. All the merpeople and fish took their seats in a theater. Fish with trumpets for noses sounded a fanfare as a messenger seahorse arrived. He cleared his throat.

"His royal highness, King Nereido!" He announced.

Nereido swam into the theater in a carriage pulled by three dolphins. Everyone cheered as he went up to the chandelier and lit it with his triton.

"And presenting the distinguished court composer: Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Jesus." The seahorse then announced.

Jesus, or Soos as he was better known, swam in on a smaller carriage pulled by two large fish. The large fish got a bit excited at first but Soos was able to regain control and they swam to Nereido.

"I've been looking forward to this Soos." Nereido smiled.

"Oh your majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted." Soos smiled proudly as Nereido entered his seat on the balcony. "Your sons, they will be spectacular!"

His fish got excited again and he and his carriage ended up upside down.

"Yes, especially my eldest Mermando." Nereido chuckled.

"Yes." Soos grunted as he righted his carriage. "He has the most wonderful voice, and is really good with a guitar as well."

He then flicked the reigns and his fish swam towards the orchestra pit.

"If only he'd show up to rehearsals once and a while..." Soos then muttered to himself.

The lights went out and a spotlight shone on Soos as he landed on his spot. He straightened his shell and then pulled out the sheet music. After setting it up he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened and three giant clam shells appeared on stage. Two mermen appeared out of each shell, revealing six total.

NEREIDO'S SONS:  
Ah, we are the sons of Nereido  
Great father who loves us and named us well  
Montego, Manuelo, Mariano, Mateo, Macario, Milagro

A new clam shell suddenly appeared on stage.

NEREIDO'S SONS:  
And then there is the youngest in his musical debut  
Our seventh little brother, we're presenting him to you  
To sing a song Soos wrote, he has a charming alto  
He's our brother, Merman-

They suddenly stopped singing, and the music stopped as well. The new giant clam shell was empty. Everyone gasped as Nereido became furious.

"MERMANDO!" He yelled.


	2. Sunken Treasure, Shark, and Seagull

Mermando had forgotten all about the concert because he had discovered a new shipwreck recently and was too excited to wait to explore it. Same with his best friend Wendy.

"So, where's this new shipwreck you discovered?" Wendy asked as she appeared behind Mermando.

"Straight ahead." Mermando smiled and pointed to a ship in front of them. "Isn't it fantástico?"

"Yeah it's great." Wendy grinned.

Wendy and Mermando became friends years ago due to their shared interest in the human world and in exploring. Once they were old enough to swim out on their own they immediately started exploring sunken ships in search of interesting objects to collect.

"Oh wait...isn't this shark territory?" Wendy looked around warily.

"You're not getting cold fins now are you?" Mermando frowned as he swam towards the ship.

"Who me? No way." Wendy scoffed as she followed him. "I just don't want you to end up in the belly of a shark. Your dad would blow me to pieces if that happened."

"Oh, so you think you can out swim a shark?" Mermando smirked.

"Well I was the fastest swimmer in school..." Wendy shrugged teasingly.

"Hey I improved." Mermando retorted.

"Only because I coached you." Wendy reminded him.

"Sí sí..." Mermando muttered.

They swam inside and started looking around.

"Oo this is great." Wendy grinned. "A lot of cool things in this ship. Let's see..."

She and Mermando went their separate ways to search for items.

"Ah excitement, adventure..." Wendy smiled...before seeing a skeleton of a human. "DANGER! YIKE!" She swam towards Mermando and hid behind him.

Mermando chuckled.

"Still scared of humans?" He teased. "Come on Wendy that one can't harm us, don't be a scaredy-catfish."

"I'm not a scaredy-catfish, and considering what they do to fish you can't blame me for being scared of them." Wendy retorted. "I'm fine with collecting their trinkets but I'd rather not meet one face to face. Even the ones that don't have much of a face left."

"Yeah, I guess the dead ones can be kinda creepy..." Mermando winced as he took another look at the skeleton. "Come on, let's check the top floor."

They swam up and Mermando instantly saw something.

"Oh dios mío!" He beamed, seeing a fork. "Oh dios mío! Have you ever seen anything so marvilloso in all your life?"

"Wow, way cool!" Wendy grinned before frowning with confusion. "But, uh, what is it?"

"I don't know...but I bet Stan will..." Mermando put the fork in his bag.

Wendy heard a strange rumble.

"What was that?" She looked around but didn't see anything. "Did you hear anything?"

"Hm, I wonder what this is?" Mermando found a pipe and looked at it curiously.

"Mermando!" Wendy said, trying to get his attention.

"Wendy will you relax, nothing can harm us in here." Mermando rolled his eyes.

Wendy saw a shadow appear in front of her. She turned around...

"Shark!" She screamed. "It's a shark we gotta get out of here!"

This time Mermando took her seriously - but who wouldn't at that point? - and followed her out of the room. The shark crashed through the window and chased after them, repeatedly snapping its jaws. The shark chased them all over the ship, but Mermando and Wendy fortunately were able to stay just out of range. Unfortunately Mermando's bag got caught on a jagged part of the broken floor so he swam back to grab it. He then swam upward where he met Wendy, who had taken the long way up. The continued swimming away as the shark continued chasing them, finally swimming out a porthole and into open water.

They then swam around the mast until they reached the top. Just then Wendy saw one of the anchors on the ground. She swam towards it with the shark following.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Mermando called.

"Trust me, I got an idea!" Wendy called back.

She then stayed near the top of the anchor...and at the right time swam through the hole that normally was attached to the chain. The shark followed and got stuck.

"Yes!" Wendy pumped a fist.

"Nice move Wendy." Mermando grinned. "Come on, let's go see Stan now." He started to swim away.

"You have soup for brains!" Wendy gave the shark a raspberry...who snapped at her.

Startled, she zoomed to Mermando.

"Wendy you really are a scaredy-catfish." Mermando chuckled.

"I am not..." Wendy muttered. "Come on would a scaredy-catfish trick a shark into getting stuck?"

"Of course not, I was just teasing." Mermando grinned.

"Mermando, you're the reason why I'm glad I don't have any brothers."

A.N. For this parody I decided to not include Wendy's brothers. They wouldn't have shown up anyway so there was no point in adding them.

The character Mermando mentioned previously, Stan, was a seagull who studied humans and sold their items to other creatures (though as other objects and for high prices...he was a bit of a con bird). Mermando and Wendy were the only ones he never conned because they always got their own items and preferred keeping them for themselves. Instead Stan decided to be friends with them, and told them what each item they collected was for free. He often got the items mixed up though...he sometimes mistook one item for another. Not that he was senile or anything - actually his mind was really sharp for an old bird - it's just that he spent most of his time either on his rock selling his items or going around collecting discarded items. He didn't study humans often enough to learn the difference between a lot of similar objects.

At this moment he was sitting on the top of his rock having fun with a telescope, one of his favorite human items.

"Stan!" Mermando called.

"Ah Mermando, and Wendy too, glad to see ya!" Stan grinned as he flapped down to the lower part of his rock.

"Stan, look what we found!" Mermando grinned, handing over his bag.

"Yeah, we were in this sunken ship when all of a sudden a shark attacked!" Wendy bared her teeth. "But I tricked him into getting stuck!" She then smiled proudly.

"Way to go Wendy." Stan smiled back. "So you got human stuff huh? Let me see..."

He looked through the bag.

"Oo, nice find there." Stan pulled out the fork. "A comb, don't see these often. Interesting shape too, must be a rare version."

"A comb?" Wendy said.

"Yeah, human's use them to straighten their hair out." Stan explained. "Unlike you merpeople human hair gets all tangled up in the wind so they need devices like a comb to get rid of the tangles."

He gave the fork back to Mermando.

"Wow, a comb." Mermando smiled.

"What about this one?" Wendy pointed to the pipe.

"Oh this I haven't seen in years, this is wonderful!" Stan grinned as he picked it up. "A miniature tuba! Man this is a rare find...you think maybe you could..."

Mermando and Wendy frowned at him.

"Never mind..." Stan muttered before clearing his throat. "Anyway, humans use these to make fine music. Allow me."

He blew on it, but all that came up was seaweed and bubbles.

"Music?" Mermando said with horror.

"Should've cleaned this first..." Stan muttered as he examined the pipe.

"Oh the concert, my father's gonna kill me!" Mermando put the fork back in his bag.

"The concert was today?" Wendy groaned.

"Maybe if I-" Stan was still examining the pipe.

"No time Stan, we gotta go!" Mermando grabbed the pipe. "Thanks anyway!"

He and Wendy swam away.

"No problem kid, and anytime!" Stan waved after them.

Mermando and Wendy continued swimming rapidly back home, not knowing that two mermen were spying on them. Their names were Robbie and Bud, and they worked for the sea sorcerer Gideon. Robbie and Bud were holding a crystal ball, which worked like a camera. On the receiving end was another crystal ball that worked like a TV minus the multiple channels. There were only two channels and that only happened when Robbie and Bud split up (they each had their own crystal ball).

Watching the crystal ball TV was of course Gideon himself.

"Yes, hurry home prince." Gideon sneered from a dark hole as he snacked on some shrimp. "We wouldn't want to miss daddy's celebration now would we? Ha! Celebration indeed, oh bah! In my day we had fantastical feasts when I lived at the palace. And now look at me, wasted away to practically nothing."

He came into full view, revealing that he wasn't a merman at all. Instead he was half-human and half-octopus.

"Banished and exiled, and practically starving." Gideon almost growled. "While he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate! Well I'll give him something to celebrate soon enough! Robbie! Bud!"

Startled, Robbie and Bud nearly dropped their crystal ball but they managed to catch it in time.

"I want you to keep an extra close watch on that charming little son of his." Gideon ordered. "He may be the key to Nereido's undoing."


	3. Desire For a Dangerous World

At the palace...

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you young man..." Nereido said with disappointment.

"Papa I'm sorry, I just forgot-" Mermando tried to explain.

"As a result of your careless behavior-"

"Careless and reckless!" Soos interrupted.

"The entire celebration was-"

"Well it was ruined! That's all!" Soos complained. "Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the height of my career! Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire-"

"But it wasn't his fault!" Wendy snapped defensively, swimming into the throne room. "First there was this shark! He was chasing us all over the place, and if I hadn't tricked him into getting stuck who knows what would've happened!"

"This is true, she did save us." Mermando nodded.

"And then this seagull came, and he just wouldn't stop talking-" Wendy continued.

"Seagull?" Nereido gasped.

Wendy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"You both went up to the surface again didn't you?" Nereido frowned.

"Nothing happened." Mermando shrugged.

"Mermando, how many times must we go through this?" Nereido facepalmed. "You both could've been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those humans!"

"Papa they are not barbarians!" Mermando glared.

"They're dangerous! Do you think I want to see my eldest son snared by one of those fish-eater's hooks?"

"I'm eighteen years old! I'm not a child!" Mermando protested. "I'm not even a minor."

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man!" Nereido said angrily.

"But-"

"As long as you live under my ocean, you will obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen!"

"Not another word! And I am never, never to hear of you going to the surface again, is that clear?" Nereido lost his temper.

Mermando swam away very upset. Wendy facepalmed.

"Well, see what happens when you don't listen." She sighed.

"Wendy, even though I am not your father I am still your king-" Nereido tried to calm down.

"Yeah, well, if you had just let Mermando explain you would've found out that the area of the ocean we were in is never visited by humans."

Nereido and Soos both looked stunned.

"What?" Nereido said.

"Yeah, the seagull is an old friend of ours and he made his home there for that particular reason." Wendy nodded. "Well, I'd better comfort Mermando."

She swam away, leaving Nereido feeling a bit guilty for having lost his temper.

"Oh don't feel bad sire." Soos said. "After all the surface can still be dangerous. Besides, even though Mermando and Wendy aren't minors anymore they're still teenagers. Teens, they think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you."

"So, you don't think I was too hard on him?" Nereido asked.

"Of course not, why if Mermando was my son I'd show him who's boss." Soos clacked a claw. "None of this swimming to surface nonsense and all that. I'd keep him under tight control."

Nereido got an idea.

"You are absolutely right Soos." He said.

"Of course I am."

"Mermando needs constant supervision."

"Constant."

"And someone to watch over her, keep her out of trouble-"

"All the time."

"And you are just the crab to do it."

"Yeah-wait what?"

"That's right Soos, now scuttle along."

Soos cringed and left the throne room.

"Me and my big mouth." He muttered. "I should be writing symphonies, not babysitting some headstrong teenager-"

He saw Mermando and Wendy swimming away from the palace.

"Huh? What are they up too?" Soos swam after them.

They continued swimming until Soos saw Mermando and Wendy pull a boulder aside and enter a cave. He quickly swam after them, just missing getting stuck. He then dropped his mouth open upon seeing what was inside: all sorts of human objects.

Mermando was lying on the floor admiring his fork, but also looking a bit sad.

"Mermando are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"If only I could make him understand." Mermando sighed. "I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things...can be bad."

He started to sing:

Look at this stuff

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the guy

The guy who has everything?

Look at this trove

Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here you think

Sure, he's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

You want thingamabobs?

I've got twenty!

But who cares?

No big deal

I want more

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'

Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?

Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumping, dancing

Strolling along down a - what's that word again?

Street

Up where they walk, up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free - wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?

What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?

Bet'cha on land they understand

That they don't reprimand their sons

Proper men, sick of swimmin'

Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions and get some answers

What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?

Burn?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of that world

Soos, who had been startled by his own reflection on a jar and got stuck in a stein earlier, ended up rolling down and crashing into objects. This startled Wendy and Mermando.

"Soos?" Mermando was stunned.

"Mermando...how could you...why could you...what is all this?" Soos asked bitterly as he freed himself from random objects.

"It's uh...it's just my...collection." Mermando explained awkwardly.

"Oh I see...your collection...IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE-!"

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Wendy interrupted worriedly.

"Oh please Soos, he would never understand." Mermando pleaded.

"Mermando, you're obviously under a lot of pressure down here." Soos took Mermando's hand and started to lead him away. "Let's take you home and get you something warm to drink-"

The cavern became dark.

"What do you suppose-?" Mermando looked up.

He and Wendy swam up to the surface and towards a dark shape on the water.

"Mermando? Mermando! Wendy!" Soos called as he swam after them.

Mermando and Wendy reached the surface and gaped at the fireworks that were shooting off around the dark shape: a royal ship.

"Wow, beautiful." Wendy smiled.

"Yeah...come on let's check it out!" Mermando started to swim towards the ship.

"Whoa whoa, there's humans on that ship remember?" Wendy grabbed his arm.

"Relax, we won't let them see us." Mermando grinned.

"Well...okay." Wendy gave in.

Soos caught up with them.

"Where are-jumpin' jellyfish! You two get back here now!" Soos panicked upon seeing the ship. "Mermando! Wendy! Get back here!"

No luck, Soos was forced to swim after them.

Mermando and Wendy, hearing music, climbed up the ship and looked up onto the deck. There they saw a bunch of humans and a pig dancing around. The pig suddenly stopped and snuffled the air. He then snuffled around until he neared Mermando and Wendy. Mermando and Wendy drew back, frightened, only to receive a lick on the cheek each.

"Waddles, here boy!" A female voice called.

Waddles left Mermando and Wendy and went over to his owner Mabel.

"Hey what are you doing boy?" Mabel grinned as she knelt down and petted Waddles.

Waddles just oinked happily.

Mermando felt his heart starting to beat fast upon seeing Mabel. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before.

"Hey kids." Stan suddenly flew up to them. "Quite a show huh? Yeah this is a human party...not sure what they're celebrating but it must be something important. They don't bring fireworks out for just any occasion."

"Fireworks...was that what those colored lights were earlier?" Wendy asked.

"Yup." Stan flew in closer and relaxed in between Mermando and Wendy. "Normally avoid humans but I do love a good party."

"Never saw a human this close before." Mermando was still gazing at Mabel. "Isn't she bonita?"

"I dunno, she seems kinda fat to me." Wendy looked at Waddles by mistake.

"No that's not a human, that's a pig." Stan corrected. "Mermando means the one with the pig."

"Oh."

"Silence, silence." Dipper then showed up. "It is now my honor and privilege to present to my sister Princess Mabel my very special present."

"Aw you didn't have to get me anything Dipper." Mabel grinned.

"Of course I did, you are my favorite twin sister."

"I'm your only twin sister."

"Whatever." Dipper chuckled.

The present was unveiled to reveal a beautiful statue of Mabel and Waddles. The statue had even been painted so it looked like them.

"Wow, you even had Waddles added!" Mabel grinned. "Thank you bro, this is wonderful!"

"Hey, it's no big deal." Dipper smiled. "I just wish it could've been a wedding present..."

"Oh come on Dipper don't start." Mabel laughed. "You're not still sore because I didn't fall for the prince of Glowerhaven are you?"

"No no, I didn't like him either." Dipper shook his head. "It's just...you are next in line for the throne but can't inherit it until you settle down with the right guy... If you don't marry in time then I'll have to inherit the throne instead and I think you'd make a better ruler. Besides, I'm not into ruling a kingdom. I'd be happier being your advisor."

Wendy couldn't help but blush. She was actually surprised by Dipper's kindness and selflessness, often royal siblings (actually siblings in general) were jealous of each other. But here was a sibling who cared more about his sister than the throne. Plus he was actually kinda handsome too.

"Found someone you like?" Mermando grinned, seeing Wendy's blush.

"What? Oh no, no, I'm just impressed with his selflessness." Wendy denied.

Mermando just playfully jabbed Wendy with a smirk, who glared back at him.

"I know Dipper, I just haven't found the right guy yet." Mabel sighed.

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough." Dipper suggested.

"Oh believe me when I find him I'll know." Mabel smiled. "It'll just hit me...like lightning!"

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. A storm!

"Hurricane a comin'!" A sailor called.

"Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" The lookout called down.

All the sailors - and Mabel and Dipper - worked to keep the ship under control. The wind blew furiously and the waves became like an amusement park ride. Meaning Soos and Stan were having trouble...thank goodness Soos was a sea creature, and because of that he decided to just stay underwater. Stan however wasn't so lucky, he couldn't hold on.

"Whoa! Sorry kids can't stay the wind's too strong!" Stan cried as he lost his grip. "Mermando! Wendy!"

Mermando and Wendy couldn't help him...they couldn't even help themselves. The ship was moving so jerkily that they lost their grip too and landed in the ocean. Concerned for Mabel and Dipper (even though Wendy didn't want to admit it) they stayed near the ship and watched.

Suddenly lightning hit the mast and set it on fire! Even worse, the ship crashed amongst some rocks and sent everyone flying into the sea! Luckily they were able to grab a lifeboat and climb onto it. Mabel helped Dipper onto the boat.

"Are you okay Dipper?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Dipper gasped for air, having swallowed a little seawater.

"Yeah but where's-?"

They suddenly heard a frightened squeal. Waddles was still on the ship, which was in flames!

"Waddles!" Mabel cried before diving into the water.

"Mabel no!" Dipper cried, diving and swimming after her.

"Dipper get back to the lifeboat." Mabel ordered.

"No sis, I'm not leaving you!" Dipper argued.

"Fine..." Mabel said with exasperation.

They climbed onto the boat, ducked a falling mast, and headed for Waddles. Waddles was on a high part of the ship, trying to avoid the flames.

"Waddles, come on jump!" Mabel held out her arms.

"It's okay boy, we'll catch you." Dipper held out his arms as well.

Waddles jumped and Dipper and Mabel caught him.

"I'm glad you decided to put him on a diet years ago." Dipper remarked.

"Me too...come on let's get out of here." Mabel said.

They ran back towards the lifeboats, but Mabel got her foot stuck on the deck, causing her and Dipper to drop Waddles into the ocean. Fortunately he learned how to swim years ago, and also fortunately the sailors helped him onto the boat.

"Mabel!" Dipper gasped.

"Dipper get out of here!" Mabel ordered, trying to free herself.

"I said I'm not leaving you." Dipper retorted, trying to free her.

"Your highnesses!" One of the sailors called worriedly.

Dipper and Mabel looked back and paled. The fire was reaching the gunpowder!

Sure enough there was a huge explosion! The good news was that it freed Mabel, the bad news was that Mabel and Dipper fell into the ocean unconscious.

Luckily, Mermando and Wendy were both nearby and swam over, rescuing them in time. Mermando swam Mabel and Wendy swam Dipper to shore.


	4. Dangerous Love

When the storm cleared they lay them on the beach and checked to see if they were alive. Stan flew over to them, having found shelter on the same beach earlier.

"Is she dead?" Mermando asked Stan.

"Hm...hard to say...hang on." Stan put his head over Mabel's chest. "No, no, she's alive. I got a heartbeat. Let me check the other."

Stan then went over to Dipper and put his head on his chest.

"Yup, this one's alive too." Stan nodded. "Good work you two." He then smiled.

Wendy smiled...but her smile faded and she looked away when she saw Mermando smirking at her. Mermando shook his head and turned back to Mabel.

"She is so bonita..." He sighed before taking out his guitar (which he always kept on him) and playing it as he sang:

¿Qué iba a dar  
Vivir donde estás?  
¿Qué iba a pagar  
Para estar aquí a tu lado?  
¿Qué iba a hacer para verte  
Sonriendo a mí?

Soos then washed up onto a rock, dazed from the storm, and saw Mermando gazing at Mabel. His jaw dropped and Stan pushed it back up with a smirk. Even though he tended to avoid humans now he had seen enough of them in the past to know that they weren't all bad.

MERMANDO:  
Donde íbamos a caminar?  
Donde íbamos a correr?  
Si pudiéramos estar todo el día en el sol?  
Sólo tú y yo  
Y yo podría ser  
Parte de tu mundo

Mabel started to wake up...and saw Mermando gazing at her. She couldn't help but smile. Dipper slightly woke up too and saw Wendy, who started to smile again. Suddenly they heard joyful squealing, and Mermando and Wendy disappeared into the ocean with Waddles running a few feet after them. Dipper and Mabel's parents showed up.

"Oh there you two are, we were so worried about you." Queen Pines said as she and King Pines helped their children up.

"You both really delight in trying to give us heart attacks don't you?" King Pines chuckled.

"A guy..." Mabel whispered, not hearing her parents; she got up and looked around. "Rescued me...he was singing...in Spanish...he had the most wonderful voice."

"I think you swallowed a bit too much seawater." Queen Pines said with concern.

"Did a guy save you too Dipper?" King Pines chuckled.

"No...I did hear a guy sing though." Dipper also looked around. "But he didn't save me...a lovely girl did. She didn't say anything...but she did smile...she also had beautiful eyes..."

"I think they did swallow too much seawater." King Pines nodded. "Come on you two, we'd best get you home."

Mabel and Dipper reluctantly followed their parents back to the castle, with Waddles giving up the search and following as well.

"Let's just forget the whole thing ever happened okay?" Soos suggested nervously. "The Sea King will never know. You won't tell him. I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece."

Wendy and Mermando didn't listen. They just watched Dipper and Mabel leave. Mermando sang again:

No sé cuando  
I no sé cómo  
Pero sé que la derecha a partir de algo ahora!  
Mira y verás  
Algún día voy a ser  
Parte de tu mundo!

What none of them knew was that Robbie and Bud were spying on them.

"Oh no no no." Gideon laughed. "I can't stand it, it's too easy! The child is in love with a human! And not just any human, a princess! Not a bad looking princess I admit, but still a human princess! Oh daddy will love that. King Nereido's headstrong lovesick son would make a charming addition to my...little garden."

He grinned evilly at his collection of polyps, who all looked at him fearfully as he laughed.

The next day, Mermando's brothers had gotten up and were getting ready.

"Mermando, hermano, it's time to come out." Manuelo called into the hallway that lead to their bedrooms. "You've been in there all morning!"

Mermando came out humming happily. His brothers looked at him confusedly.

"What is with him lately?" Milagro asked.

Mermando quickly checked his appearance and then swam out of the room, meeting up with Nereido along the way.

"Good morning papa." He smiled as he left.

Nereido and Mermando's brothers watched Mermando leave.

"Oh he's got it bad." Mateo said.

"What?" Nereido asked. "What has she got?"

"Isn't it obvious papa?" Manuelo said. "Mermando's in love."

"Mermando? In love?" Nereido was surprised.

Outside the palace, far outside the palace, Mermando was laying on a rock picking petals off a flower. Soos was pacing underneath him.

"Okay, so far so good." Soos said, blowing petals away from him. "I don't think the king knows...but it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long..."

"She loves me...she loves me not...she loves me!" Mermando plucked the last petal with delight. "I knew it!"

"Mermando, stop talking crazy!" Soos scolded.

"I got to see her again..." Mermando said. "Tonight! Stan knows where she lives!"

He started to swim away and Soos grabbed his tail.

"Mermando please!" Soos pleaded/scolded. "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?"

"I'll swim up to her castle...then Wendy will splash around to get her attention..." Mermando planned. "Hopefully it will get Dipper's attention as well, then Wendy can have a chance with him. I know she really likes him even though she denies it..."

"Down here is your and Wendy's home!" Soos snapped before swimming up to Mermando's face. "Mermando listen to me, the human world is a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there."

SOOS:  
The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more are you lookin' for?

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Young man it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Other sea creatures started to join in.

SOOS AND LOBSTER:  
Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry

FLUKE FISH:  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate?

SOOS:  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee

We're what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea

SNAILS:  
Under the sea

SOOS  
Under the sea

SNAILS:  
Under the sea

SOOS  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally

SNAILS:  
Naturally

SOOS AND FISH:  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

SOOS:  
The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul

"Yeah." The fluke agreed.

SOOS  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow!

Wendy suddenly showed up and swam around all the musical and dancing fish until she came to Mermando. She whispered something to him and he smiled and swam away with her. Soos and the fish were too into the song to notice.

SOOS:  
Under the sea!

FISH:  
Under the sea!

SOOS:  
Under the sea!

FISH:  
Under the sea!

SOOS:  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me

What do they got? A lot of sand

SOOS AND FISH:  
We got a hot crustacean band!

SOOS:  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here

SOOS AND FISH:  
Under the sea

SOOS:  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here

SOOS AND FISH:  
Under the sea

SOOS:  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here

SOOS AND FISH:  
Under the sea!  
They beamed to Mermando...who wasn't there anymore.

"Mermando?" Soos said with confusion.

Disappointed, all the fish left.

"Somebody has got to nail that boy's fins to the floor." Soos muttered.

He then heard rapid swimming. The seahorse from earlier showed up.

"Soos, I've been looking all over for you." The seahorse swam over to Soos. "I've got an urgent message from the Sea King."

"The Sea King?" Soos said.

"He wants to see you right away...something about Mermando."

"He knows!" Soos gasped to himself.


	5. A Triton Temper Tantrum

Back at the palace, Nereido was chuckling to himself.

"Let's see now...who could the lucky mermaid be?" He said before seeing Soos in the doorway; he cleared his throat. "Come in Soos."

Soos took a deep breath.

"I mustn't overreact, I must remain calm." He told himself before scuttling up to Nereido. "Yes." He squeaked; he then cleared his throat embarrassed. "Yes your majesty?"

"Uh Soos, I'm concerned about Mermando." Nereido pretended to be serious. "Have you noticed that he's been acting peculiar lately?"

"Peculiar...?" Soos pretended to be confused.

"You know, mooning about, daydreaming, singing to himself? Haven't noticed?"

"Oh...well I..."

"Soos..." Nereido gestured for him to come closer. "I know you have been keeping something from me."

"Keeping...something...?"

"About Mermando...?" Nereido hinted.

"Mermando?" Soos's legs knocked together.

"In love?" Nereido smirked.

Soos lost it.

"I tried to stop him sir! He wouldn't listen! I told him to stay away from humans! They are bad, they are trouble-!"

"Humans?" Nereido frowned. "What about humans?"

"Humans?" Soos said sheepishly, realizing he had said too much. "Who said anything about humans?"

He tried to swim away, but Nereido grabbed him.

Back at Mermando's cavern, Wendy had a surprise for him.

"Wendy," Mermando chuckled. "Why can't you just tell me what this is all about?"

"You'll see." Wendy chuckled back. "It's a surprise."

Mermando then saw what it was: the statue of Mabel and Waddles.

"Oh...Wendy..." Mermando beamed. "Wendy you're the best!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Wendy smirked.

"It looks just like her, it even has her eyes!" Mermando swam around the statue happily. "Why Mabel, run away with you? This is all so...so sudden..."

He chuckled and spun around with joy...until he saw his father glaring at him. He then gasped. Wendy turned around and gasped too.

"Papa..." Mermando said.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman..." Nereido tried to remain calm but couldn't. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!"

"But Papa-" Mermando protested.

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?"

"Papa I had to-"

"Contact between the human world and merworld is strictly forbidden! Mermando you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"She would've died!"

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know her!"

"Know her? I don't have to know her! They're all the same! Spineless savage harpooning fish eaters! Incapable of any feeling-"

"Papa I love her!" Mermando regretted the words the moment he said them.

"No..." Nereido couldn't believe it. "Have you lost your senses completely? She's a human you're a merman!"

"I don't care." Mermando tried not to cry.

"So help me Mermando, I am going to get through to you!" Nereido lost his temper. "And if this is the only way, so be it."

He activated his trident and immediately started destroying Mermando's treasures. Wendy had to leave the place just to keep from getting blasted.

"Papa!" Mermando cried. "No! No! No! Papa stop! Papa!"

He swam to Nereido, still pleading...and then saw him eye the statue of Mabel.

"Papa! No!" Mermando cried desperately.

Too late, Nereido destroyed the statue. Mermando's heart instantly broke and he fell to the ground crying miserably.

Nereido calmed down and realized that he went too far. Not knowing what to do, he left.

Soos felt horrible as well.

"Mermando, I-" He tried to apologize.

"Just go away." Mermando sobbed.

Soos hung his head and swam out of the cavern. There he saw Wendy glaring at him and Nereido.

"King or not, what you just did was unforgivable!" Wendy snapped, in tears. "And you know what, Mermando wasn't the only one who saved a human. I did too! Despite my fear of them I saved a human, the other human's brother specifically! You see they both could've survive the storm, except the girl human's pet was left behind on the ship. She risked her life to save him and in turn her brother risked his life to make sure that she'd be all right! I don't know about you but I say that makes both those humans capable of feeling! And another thing: did you really think that destroying all those harmless objects proved how dangerous humans are? No! All that proved was how dangerous your stupid trident really is!"

Wendy started to sob as well. Nereido felt even worse and swam away. Soos however stayed behind. He still wanted to apologize to Mermando and so decided to wait outside until Mermando calmed down.


	6. Gideon's Trap

What none of them knew was that Bud was nearby. Robbie used to be, but decided to leave. He knew that if Wendy saw him then he and Bud wouldn't be able to get Mermando to trust Gideon.

"Poor child," Bud feigned sympathy as he swam down. "Poor sweet child. You have a very serious problem. If only there was something I could do...oh wait, there is."

Mermando, having stopped sobbing to look at Bud with confusion, wiped an eye.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Don't be scared, I represent someone who can help you. Someone who can make all your dreams come true. Just imagine: you and your princess together forever."

"I don't understand." Mermando shook his head.

"Gideon has great powers." Bud smiled.

"The sea sorcerer...?" Mermando had vague memories of someone named Gideon living in the palace...including one of his papa banishing him. "Why that's...I couldn't possibly...no! Get out of here, leave me alone!"

"Suit yourself." Bud shrugged, pretending to swim away...only to nudge the rock containing Mabel's face towards Mermando. "It was only a suggestion."

Mermando heard the rock land near him and looked at it. He instantly remembered his love for Mabel, and even though he still didn't trust Gideon he knew there was no other way of being with her.

"Wait!" He called.

"Yes?" Bud turned around smiling.

Meanwhile...outside...

"Poor Mermando..." Wendy sniffled, still a bit upset as well.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Soos sighed regretfully.

Shadows moved over them. They looked up to see Mermando and Bud swimming away.

"Mermando? Where are you going?" Soos swam up to them. "Mermando what are you doing with this riffraff?"

"I'm going to see Gideon." Mermando said cooly.

Soos gasped.

"No! Mermando no he's a demon, he's a monster!" Soos grabbed his tail.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Mermando retorted, flicking Soos off.

"But...but I..." Soos tried to defend himself and then frowned with determination. "Come on!" He said to Wendy.

"I'm right behind you." Wendy this time was on Soos's side.

They continued swimming until they reached Gideon's cave. Inside a bunch of polyps desperately tried to grab Mermando, and one did. Creeped out, Mermando broke free. The same thing almost happened when Wendy entered the cave, except she swam out of reach due to having already seen one grab Mermando.

"Come in, come in, my child." Gideon's voice said. "We mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude."

Mermando entered and saw Gideon leave his little cave. Wendy caught up with him, but Soos remained hidden.

"One might question your upbringing." Gideon finished as he went to his vanity table and gelled his hair. "Now, you're here because you have a thing for this human, this princess lady... Not that I blame you, she is exquisite isn't she?" He chuckled; he then noticed Wendy. "And what are you here for my dear?"

"I'm just here to make sure nothing bad happens to my friend." Wendy crossed her arms.

"Don't worry about that. Now, for the prince's problem." Gideon turned to Mermando. "The solution is simple: the only way to get what you want is to become human yourself."

Mermando gasped slightly as Wendy's eyes bugged out.

"Can you do that?" Mermando asked.

"My dear sweet child, it's what I do." Gideon smiled. "To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

He sang:  
I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me a male witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this

Gideon went to the closed pedestal where his TV crystal ball usually rested - it wasn't there now since he didn't need it at the moment - and opened it so that he could use it for a cauldron. He continued singing as he did this:

And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear man, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Gideon, please!"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

Gideon showed images of a couple merpeople he helped, and then showed what happened to those who couldn't pay the price: they became polyps.

"Now here's the deal: I will use a potion to turn you into a human for three days." Gideon pulled Mermando over to the cauldron. "Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important: before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get the lovely princess to fall in love with you. That is she's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss: the kiss of true love. If she does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day then you'll remain human permanently. If she doesn't, you turn back into a merman and...you'll belong to me."

"No Mermando-" Soos said only to be muffled by Bud's hand; Bud then got the pinchers on his hand.

"OW!" He let got with pain.

Soos swam out of reach and glared at Bud. Gideon gave Bud a warning glare as well. Bud just grinned to Gideon sheepishly.

"Have we got a deal?" Gideon then asked.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or brothers again." Mermando hesitated. "Not to mention Wendy."

"But you'll have your woman." Gideon chuckled. "Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Oh, and there is one more thing-"

"Hold it!" Wendy interrupted; she then sighed. "Mermando, does Mabel really mean that much to you? Are you willing to become human just to be with her."

"Sí...I am." Mermando admitted.

"Okay, then I'm going to become a human with you." Wendy decided.

Mermando and Gideon stared at her. Soos dropped his mouth open.

"But Wendy-" Mermando said.

"No buts, you're my best friend and I'm going to help you." Wendy smiled.

Mermando smiled back.

"Gracias." He said.

"Hm, I rarely do two transformations at once. Please wait right here while I think this over." Gideon frowned.

Wendy and Mermando shrugged and let Gideon swim out of sight to where Robbie was hiding.

"Oh please agree." Robbie whispered. "If you work out the terms right you can get the throne and I can get Wendy for my bride."

"I did think of that..." Gideon nodded. "Okay then this is what I'll do: I'll make Wendy think that she'll belong to me like Mermando, when she'll actually belong to you forever."

"Wonderful!" Robbie whispered happily.

Gideon swam back to Mermando and Wendy.

"I decided to agree to this, I have enough magic to pull it off. Now that that's settled, there is one more thing." Gideon said. "We haven't discussed the subject of payment. Neither of you can get something for nothing you know."

"But we don't have-" Mermando said.

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle! You'll never even miss it." Gideon held up a hand."What I want from you Mermando is - your voice."

"My voice?" Mermando wasn't expecting that.

"You got it lover boy, no more talking, singing, zip."

"But without my voice, how can I-" Mermando protested.

"You'll have your looks, your handsome face." Gideon shrugged. "Oh, and two transformations doubles the price. Wendy, I'll need your voice too."

Wendy groaned.

"Fine." She gave in reluctantly. "But only for Mermando. I still don't trust you."

"Fair enough." Gideon smirked to where Robbie were hiding.

Robbie smiled evilly, he couldn't wait to have Wendy in his possession. Bud also smiled but he hid its evilness.

"And again don't worry about not being able to speak." Gideon added. "You have no reason to Wendy, and in your case Mermando most girls prefer guys who listen instead of talk and brag. Oh, and your end of the deal Wendy: if Mermando is kissed in time then you can decide whether to stay human or turn back into a mermaid. If he isn't kissed in time then you belong to me as well. Deal?"

"Deal." Wendy nodded.

"Good." Gideon smiled.

"I don't know about this..." Mermando hesitated, not wanting Wendy to become a prisoner as well.

"Come on, you love the princess so much right?" Gideon rolled his eyes.

Mermando thought it over for a few seconds and nodded. Even though he didn't know Mabel that well he did look into her eyes as he sang to her and had immediately been enchanted by her soul.

"Then she's bound to love you back and kiss you so no worries." Gideon said.

He then started tossing ingredients into his cauldron as he went back to singing:

Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day

It won't cost much  
Just Wendy's and your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll

"Bud now I've got them, boy." Gideon whispered.

Bud smiled in agreement.

GIDEON:  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul

Mermando frowned with determination and signed the scroll Gideon conjured up earlier. Wendy then took the pen and signed it too. Soos wanted to protest but it was too late. Besides, he didn't have much power over someone who could use magic...he didn't even want to think about what Gideon might do to him if he interfered too much.

With the deal all set Gideon performed his spell, which conjured up two smoky hands out of the cauldron:

Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Caspian Sea  
Larengix glaucitis  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me

"Now, sing!" Gideon said. "Both of you."

Mermando and Wendy both vocalized. Wendy wasn't really a singer, but she didn't have a bad voice for it. The smoky hands neared their throats.

"Keep singing!" Gideon grinned.

One smoky hand got Mermando's voice, while the other hand got Wendy's. Wendy's voice was drawn into a shell at Gideon's waist, while Mermando's was drawn into a shell around Gideon's neck.

After that, magic swirled around Mermando and Wendy. Gideon laughed insanely and Soos watched with horror as Mermando and Wendy turned into humans. This unfortunately meant that they lost their gills as well, but luckily Wendy hadn't lost her speed. With Soos's help she was able to get herself and Mermando to the surface in time. They started swimming for shore.


	7. Finding Each Other

Near their castle, Mabel and Dipper leaned against a rock and thought about their mysterious rescuers. Waddles was also there, never far from his mistress. Mabel played the song Mermando sang on her flute, and then stopped. Waddles oinked confusedly.

"That voice...I can't get it out of my head." She sighed.

"I know how you feel, I can't get those eyes out of my head." Dipper smiled.

"Oh Dipper, we've looked everywhere." She sighed. "Where could they be?"

It turns out Mermando and Wendy were resting a few feet apart by some rocks near the beach, which wasn't too far from the castle. They were still recovering from the loss of their voices, the gain of their new human bodies, and the long swim they just had.

After recovering Mermando instantly saw his knees. He raised a leg and grinned upon seeing that he had feet instead of a fin. Wendy was a bit freaked out, but mentally calmed herself down. She reminded herself that she did this out of friendship and loyalty to Mermando, who in turn did it because of his deep love for Mabel.

" _Besides,_ " She thought. " _If things don't work out and we become Gideon's prisoners we'll still be together._ "

"Well lookie what the catfish dragged in-" Stan suddenly flew in. "Hold the-Mermando! You got legs! Well of all of the- What about you Wendy? Fins or feet?"

Wendy winced and slightly raised a leg as well. Yup, she had feet.

"Ah, only got legs so you can keep an eye on Mermando eh?" Stan chuckled, noticing her expression.

Wendy just nodded. Stan then frowned with confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"They traded their voices to the sea sorcerer for legs." Soos explained.

"Oh..." Stan got it. "Heh, still want to be with that princess eh Mermando?"

Mermando nodded, smiling despite his blush.

"Well, you can't look for her just yet. You two can't go around on land like that." Stan frowned, thinking. "I'd better whip up some temporary clothing for ya."

"My you're taking this well!" Soos snapped. "Look at them! On legs! On human legs! My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! What would the Sea King say? I tell you what he would say: he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab that's what the Sea King would say! I'm gonna march straight home right now and tell him right this minute-"

Mermando grabbed Soos and shook his head desperately at him.

"And don't you shake your head at me young man!" Soos snapped. "Maybe there's still time...if we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish and just be..."

Mermando looked heartbroken.

"Just be..." Soos realized that Mermando really did love the princess. "Just be miserable for the rest of your life." He sighed defeatedly. "All right, all right, I'll try to help you find that princess."

Mermando grinned and hugged Soos gently before setting him down on a rock.

"What a softshell I'm turning out to be." Soos muttered.

Stan then came back with a discarded sail and two long pieces of rope. He didn't want to hear Soos's rant so he left during the beginning of it.

Soos reluctantly helped Stan tear the sail in two. Stan then helped Wendy and Mermando wrap their pieces of the sail around their bodies so that they were at least decently covered. The ropes were used to keep the sail on their bodies. They all, even Soos and Stan, then headed for shore so that Mermando and Wendy could practice walking. They did obviously have trouble staying balanced, but luckily they at least managed to keep from falling over.

Nearby, Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles were walking along the beach when Waddles smelled something familiar. He squealed happily and ran off.

"Waddles?" Mabel started to run after him. "Waddles come back!"

Dipper ran after the two, shaking his head with exasperation.

"Sometimes I wish she never got that pig..." He muttered.

Around the corner, Wendy and Mermando got the hang of it...when Waddles showed up. Startled, they hopped onto a rock, Mermando protecting Wendy.

"Waddles!" Mabel called, catching up. "Waddles, there you are, what is it?"

She then saw Mermando and Wendy. Dipper had caught up too and also saw them. Mermando, flustered, tried to straighten his hair (not that it needed straightening). Wendy just shyly looked away, not wanting to face Dipper just yet. She still hadn't accepted her growing feelings for the boy.

"Oh..." Mabel said. "Are you two okay? I hope Waddles didn't scare you."

Mermando shook his head, but Wendy still looked away. Mabel went closer...and froze upon seeing Mermando's face.

"You...seem very familiar to me." She realized. "Have we met?"

Mermando nodded excitedly. Waddles oinked with agreement.

"Yeah...I knew it!" Mabel grinned. "You're the one, the one I've been looking for!"

Mermando beamed.

"What's your name?" Mabel asked.

Mermando said his name...but not a sound came out. His face fell upon remembering that detail.

"What's wrong...What is it?" Mabel asked, concerned.

Mermando patted his throat.

You can't speak?" Mabel's face fell too. "Oh...then you couldn't be who I thought."

Waddles looked annoyed. Mermando was annoyed too...then got the idea to use body language. He tried to tell Mabel that he lost his voice only recently, but Mabel had a little trouble translating:

"What is it? You're hurt? No no... You need help?"

Mermando lost his balance and fell down, but Mabel caught him.

"Whoa whoa! Careful." She said concerned. "Easy... Gee you must've really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on, it'll be okay."

Mermando looked back to Wendy, Stan, and Soos and grinned happily. Stan gave her a thumbs up...well a seagull's version of it anyway. Wendy watched them leave and smiled.

"Hey Mabel, don't forget there's another castaway." Dipper said.

"Oh yes...forgive me." Mabel turned back around and smiled at Wendy. "Uh...Dipper can you help her? I kinda got my arms full. Come on Waddles."

"No prob." Dipper smiled before heading over to Wendy. "Hi there."

Wendy blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong...shy?" He guessed.

Wendy nodded.

"Well don't worry, Mabel and I come from the same place so you'll be able to stay with your friend." Dipper gently extended an arm. "It's okay, you can trust me."

Wanting to stay near Mermando, Wendy let Dipper help her down while still avoiding eye contact.

"You know...you seem familiar too...won't know for sure until I see your eyes though." Dipper noted.

Wendy shook her head.

"It's okay, you can show them when you're ready." Dipper smiled gently. "Come on."

They headed back to the castle, Soos hiding on the back of Wendy's sail-dress. Stan flew after them and hung around outside the palace so that he could look into the windows.

Inside the palace, Mermando and Wendy were taking baths in separate rooms. A female servant named Susan helped Wendy while a male servant named Chris helped Mermando. Soos had already left Wendy, wanting to give her privacy, and started to explore the place. He was getting a bit hungry so he decided to see if he could find the kitchen.

"Washed up from a shipwreck." Susan said. "Oh the poor thing. You and your friend are both very fortunate, Prince Dipper and Princess Mabel are amongst the most generous of royals. We'll have you and your friend feeling better in no time."

She then went over to Wendy's 'outfit'.

"I'll just...uh...I'll just have this washed for you." Susan obviously didn't know what to make of the outfit.

She went over to the laundry room and dropped it off. Chris then came in with Mermando's 'outfit' so that could be washed as well. They both then went back to their respective charges as the washer women gossiped.

As for Soos, he did find the kitchen...and immediately regretted looking for it once he climbed onto a table. There were all sorts of fish and other ocean creature dishes...including some stuffed crabs. Soos fainted.

In the dinning room, Dipper and Mabel were waiting for Wendy and Mermando. Their parents were there too.

"Oh my children be reasonable." King Pines said. "Young gentlemen and ladies just don't go swimming around rescuing people only to flutter off into oblivion."

"I'm telling you dad they were real." Mabel frowned. "At least he was real...and I'm gonna find him and marry him."

"Same here...except with the girl." Dipper nodded.

They then heard giggling.

"Come on dears, don't be shy." Susan's voice said outside the dining room.

She and Chris led them into the dinning room and stayed on the far end of the table. Mermando tried to steady his pounding heart as he entered the room while Wendy just shyly looked down as she followed him. Mermando was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue pants and Wendy was wearing a pretty green dress.

Dipper and Mabel both felt their hearts stop once Mermando and Wendy entered the light.

"Aren't they a vision?" Queen Pines smiled.

Dipper and Mabel smiled at Wendy and Mermando respectfully.

"You do look handsome." Mabel agreed, causing Mermando to beam.

"You're very beautiful too." Dipper said to Wendy.

Wendy couldn't help but smile a little.

"Now you two must be famished, please let us help you." King Pines said.

He helped Wendy sit down while Queen Pines helped Mermando sit down. Dipper and Wendy were on one side of the table, with Queen Pines, and Mabel and Mermando were on the other side of the table. King Pines sat at the head of the table.

Mermando was still grinning...and then saw a fork. Thinking it was a comb, he started to comb his hair with it.

"So, it's not often that we have such lovely dinner guests eh-" Queen Pines stopped and stared upon seeing what Mermando was doing.

Everyone else, except Wendy, stared at Mermando too. Embarrassed, Mermando set the fork back down. Wendy frowned, realizing that Stan must've given them the wrong info about that trinket. She wondered what else he had gotten wrong.

King Pines then started smoking a pipe and Mermando smiled at it. King Pines noticed Mermando looking at it and offered it to him.

"Do you like it?" King Pines smiled. "It is a rather fine-"

Mermando tried to play it, but he only hit King and Queen Pines in the face with soot. Susan, Chris, Dipper and Mabel sniggered as Wendy facepalmed. Once she got her voice back she was going to have a long talk with that seagull...

"Dear..." Queen Pines said sternly but calmly. "Maybe from now on you'll listen to me and **not** smoke at the table?"

"Uh...yeah that might be best..." King Pines said awkwardly.

"Why Dipper, Mabel, that's the first time I've seen either of you two smile in weeks." Chris smiled.

"Indeed, I'm glad you two are feeling better." Susan nodded.

"A lot better." Dipper grinned. "So Susan, what's for dinner?"

"Oh you'll love it, Chef McGucket been fixing his specialty: stuffed crab." Susan smiled.

Mermando and Wendy both paled. Where was Soos?


	8. Crab Vs Chef

A.N. Since I used McGucket for the chef I decided to use Irish in place of French for the song.

Soos had woken up from his faint only to see Chef McGucket continuing dinner preparations. Soos decided that the best thing to do would be to remain hidden.

Chef McGucket started singing as he continued the preparations:

An t-iasc, an t-iasc  
How I love an t-iasc  
Love to chop and to serve little fish  
First I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out their bones  
Oh mo yes, i gcónaí blas delicious

An t-iasc, an t-iasc  
Hee hee hee, haw haw haw  
With a cleaver I hack them in two  
I pull out what's inside  
And I serve it up fried  
God, I love little fishes, don't you?

Here's something for tempting the palette  
Prepared in the classic technique  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet  
Then you slash off their skin  
Give their belly a slice  
Then you rub some salt in  
'Cause it makes it taste nice

Freaked out, Soos changed his mind and decided to make a break for it. He used a piece of lettuce to cover himself but McGucket saw the lettuce and picked it up. Soos quickly hid his head so that wouldn't be chopped off.

"Oh aon, I have missed one!" He said before going back to singing.

Mo maitheas, what is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent crab  
Cad le náire, what a loss  
Here we go, in the sauce  
Now some flour I think just a dab  
Now I stuff you with bread  
Don't worry, 'cause you're dead!  
And you're certainly lucky you are  
'Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot!  
Too-ra-loo mo iasc  
Beannacht

Soos quickly grabbed the edge of the pot before he could fall in and a hot bubble sent him back onto the counter. McGucket heard him land and turned around with confusion. He then picked up Soos with a two-tined fork.

"What is this?" He frowned.

Soos pinched his nose, causing McGucket to drop him. He then ended up landing on the handle of a pan and McGucket tried to grab him...but only burned his hand. Soos ended up on the floor and so did the pan, which landed on McGucket's foot. Angry, McGucket grabbed a bunch of knives and tossed them at Soos, who hid under the table. McGucket looked under there only for the bowl of sauce to land on his head. Soos had climbed the table when McGucket wasn't looking. Losing his temper, McGucket grabbed a cleaver and attacked, but only chopped the table in half. He then saw Soos skittering away and tossed the cleaver at him. It missed, and Soos, frightened, turned around and skittered under McGucket's legs to hide in a giant cabinet. McGucket pounced on the cabinet with a scream.

In the dinning room, everyone overheard crashing and other sounds.

"I think we'd better go see what McGucket is up too..." Susan said awkwardly as she pulled Chris towards the kitchen.

"I'm getting tired of that insane cook..." Chris muttered.

In the kitchen, everything was topsy-turvy. McGucket was on his knees searching for Soos.

"Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!" McGucket growled.

"McGucket!" Susan snapped.

Startled, McGucket stopped and saw Susan glaring at him. Chris facepalmed.

"What are you doing?" Susan scolded.

"I..well I was just...I'm sorry madam." McGucket said awkwardly.

With a glare, Susan and Chris grabbed the platters that held dinner and carried them into the dining room.

"You know Mabel, Dipper, perhaps our young guests would enjoy seeing the sights of the kingdom." Queen Pines said as Susan served the meal. "Something in the way of a tour?"

Mabel was lost in Mermando's eyes while Dipper couldn't take his eyes off Wendy.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry mom what was that?" Mabel snapped out of it.

"You can't spend all your time moping after some dream guy." King Pines whispered to her. "You need to get out, do something, get a life."

Meanwhile Mermando spotted Soos on Queen Pine's plate as she lifted the cover. Fortunately, Queen Pines didn't notice her crab since she was paying attention to her husband and daughter instead. Soos gestured for Mermando to be quiet, who gestured for Soos to go onto his plate. Soos skittered onto Mermando's plate, Wendy being the only one who noticed. Dipper saw Wendy looking at something, but when he turned to look Soos had already been hidden by the cover on Mermando's plate.

"Okay...that's actually not a bad idea." Mabel agreed. "If he's interested. Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom?"

Mermando nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd love to take you on a tour of the kingdom as well, if you would like to." Dipper agreed to Wendy.

Wendy shook her head.

"Oh...maybe a tour of the castle instead?" Dipper said.

Wendy nodded. She wanted to leave Mabel and Mermando alone to give them a better chance of ending up together.

"Okay then. I can show you my favorite room tomorrow." Dipper smiled.

"Wonderful!" Queen Pine's smiled. "Now let's eat before this crab wanders off my plate."

She then looked down confused since there wasn't a crab on her plate. She wasn't the only one who didn't get to eat a crab (Susan had to grab something else from the kitchen for her), Mermando and Wendy didn't touch their plates too. Dipper and Mabel guessed that they didn't like seafood (Mermando and Wendy confirmed it with a nod) and so had McGucket make something else for them instead.


	9. Dipper Learns the Truth

That night, Mermando watched from his bedroom window as Mabel played with Waddles. Mabel then caught Mermando looking at her and waved with a smile. Mermando shyly waved back and went inside. Soos was there too.

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life." Soos frowned.

Mermando just patted Soos on the head.

"I hope you appreciate what I go through for you young man." Soos then scolded.

Mermando just sat on his bed and was a little caught off-guard by how soft it was. Grinning, he flopped onto the bed and stretched out.

"Now, we've got to make a plan to get that girl to kiss you." Soos said. "Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta give her a flirting look like this, you gotta pucker your lips like this-"

Soos stopped upon noticing that Mermando was happily asleep with the covers over him. He couldn't help but smile affectionately at him before blowing the candle out.

"You are hopeless child, you know that?" He said. "Completely hopeless."

He then skittered into Wendy's room to check on her. She was already in bed but she wasn't asleep. Instead she was gazing at the ceiling lost in thought.

"Wendy?" Soos said.

Wendy turned and saw Soos there.

"Worried about Mermando?" Soos guessed.

Wendy shook her head.

"Oh...wait, is this about the young prince?" Soos guessed.

Wendy bit her lip and nodded.

"I see...are you starting to develop feelings for him?"

Wendy looked away.

"Hm..." Soos wasn't sure what to make of that. "Well if you are...from what I've seen he is a polite young man. I know you are afraid of humans but I think you can trust that one. Give him a chance."

Wendy didn't turn around or anything. Soos assumed that she didn't want to 'talk' about it anymore so he went over to blow out her candle. He then went back to Mermando and slept on his bed. Even though he liked both Mermando and Wendy he knew everything relied on Mermando ending up with Mabel and so decided to pay more attention to them instead of Dipper and Wendy.

Under the ocean, Nereido and Wendy's father Dan had ordered multiple search parties. Dan was part of the search party while Nereido stayed behind in case one of the search parties returned with good news. Dan showed up.

"Any sign of them old friend?" Nereido asked.

"I'm afraid not, there's no sign of Mermando, Wendy, or even Soos anywhere." Dan sighed. "Why did you have to lose your temper with your trident?"

"I don't know I just...I was just hurt and scared I guess." Nereido sighed. "I wanted to keep Mermando from getting hurt but instead...instead I just made things worse."

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about them." Dan said comfortingly. "Wendy knows how to survive far from civilization and Soos is with them. Even though he can be a worrywart at times he does know the right decisions to make. The only thing you have to worry about is if your son will ever forgive you."

"That is what I'm worried about...I trust your daughter and Soos so I know he's safe it's just..." Nereido hung his head. "What did he see in that human anyway?"

"Well during my travels I have spotted humans who were kind towards animals and each other." Dan admitted. "Maybe this human is one of those kind ones. Anyway, I'd better get back to the search."

He left.

"What have I done?" Nereido said to himself with remorse. "What have I done?"

After Mermando and Mabel left in a carriage (with Soos, who was hiding) the next morning and Dipper, Wendy, and King and Queen Pines waved them off Dipper led Wendy back inside.

"I think you might like this room." Dipper said. "It might not become your favorite - it's okay if it doesn't, it's not Mabel's favorite either - but there are a lot of cool things in it."

Once they reached the room, Wendy saw that it was a library. But not an ordinary library, along with the books the room was also filled with all sorts of artifacts and paintings.

"Mabel and I collected these on our travels." Dipper smiled. "They and the books are why this is my favorite room. The sewing room is Mabel's favorite, especially since it's filled with all sorts of cloth and other sewing items she collected during our travels."

Wendy had to admit that even though she wasn't that much of a reader the room was very cool. She was also kinda glad that Dipper and Mabel were collectors like her and Mermando. That meant that after Mermando and Mabel ended up together then he can just join her and Dipper on their travels and collect things with them.

"Feel free to read whatever you want in here...except for the books that are locked up." Dipper said. "Those are collectors items and are on display. Not even I read them. But don't worry, we have less valuable copies of them."

Wendy smiled gratefully and looked around. A shelf soon caught her interest: it was full of books on sea creatures, including mythical ones.

"Ah yes, I've been studying those ever since Mabel and I started our travels." Dipper went over to her, setting aside a mystery he picked up. "I knew the information contained in them would come in handy. They did too. So, is there anything in particular you would like to read?"

Wendy rubbed the back of her head, not sure how to say what she wanted to say. Dipper thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers.

"Wait here." He left only to shortly come back with a piece of paper and a pencil.

"I keep these here in case I want to take notes. Mostly when I'm reading a mystery." Dipper chuckled. "I like to see if I can solve the mystery before the detective in the book."

Wendy smiled and accepted the paper and pencil. On it she wrote 'Do you have anything on merpeople?'.

"Merpeople?" Dipper beamed. "Sure do, been getting interested in that subject lately. Glad to know someone else does, no one else seems to believe in them except for the sailors."

He grabbed a few books on merpeople and gave them to Wendy.

"Don't like talking to the sailors about them either because sailor talk is mostly superstition." He added.

Wendy took the books over to a table and glanced through them. Interestingly, a lot of the info was accurate. Some details were either a bit off or completely wrong, but since humans rarely got to see merpeople this was forgivable.

"So, what got you interested in merpeople?" Dipper asked as he joined her with a few mysteries. "In my case I just love mysteries in general. Especially mysteries that allow me to travel and see faraway places."

Wendy frowned for a moment. Would he believe her? She sighed and wrote on the paper 'I am a mermaid'.

Dipper gaped at her after reading the message. Wendy just looked away, afraid he'd find her insane or something.

"So you're...wait a minute, you did look familiar...you really were the one who saved me weren't you?" Dipper realized. "Same with your friend...that was how you two disappeared so fast, you went into the water."

Wendy nodded.

"This is amazing!" Dipper grinned. "Oh there's so much I want to ask about merpeople...but I probably should wait until later huh? However I do want to know right now how you and your friend got legs...and what happened to his voice?"

Wendy wrote 'My friend Mermando wanted to be with your sister so he traded his voice to a sea sorcerer for legs. I did the same thing so that I could keep an eye on him. We only have two days before the spell runs out, and the only way to make it permanent for Mermando is if your sister kisses him'.

"I see...well count me in." Dipper smiled. "Any guy who's willing to give up his past life just to be with my sister is good enough for her in my book...or books." He chuckled before asking: "What about you, how can we make it permanent for you?"

'That's up to me' Wendy wrote. 'After Mabel kisses Mermando I get to choose whether to stay a human or turn back into a mermaid'

"Oh...well...even though I'm sure you miss your family I...I would love for you to stay with me." Dipper blushed. "I've never met anyone like you...and it has nothing to do with your species either. When I looked into your eyes I...I saw a kind, brave, and adventurous young woman. And after learning what you did for your friend...well, I gotta add 'selfless' to that list."

Wendy blushed a little as well and looked into his eyes. She decided to stop being scared and take a chance. She ended up grateful too, after looking into his eyes she realized that she really did love Dipper. She smiled and wrote something. Dipper looked at the paper and read:

"'I'll stay'." He then grinned. "You-you will?"

Wendy nodded, still smiling. Dipper hugged her. Wendy's heart started to beat fast as she returned the hug. Dipper then broke free.

"Now, we gotta make a plan...say, how about a boat ride in the lagoon? We can hide in another boat nearby and I can play a romantic song on the guitar for them." He suggested.

Wendy wrote 'Or maybe I can suggest to Mermando to play his guitar for her to get her in the mood'.

"Oh yeah, forgot he had a guitar too...that actually might be a better idea, if I played for them it might embarrass them." Dipper nodded before smiling: "Another detail to add to the list: you're smart."

Wendy blushed and then wrote 'Also we have a friend with us named Soos, and he's a pretty good singer. He can sing for them as Mermando plays his guitar. I'll run the idea past him later'.

"That works...but who's Soos? That seagull I've been seeing near the castle?"

'No, a crab. In fact he was the one on your mom's plate last night'

"So that's what happened to her crab." Dipper laughed. "Pretty good prank, even if it was unintentional. Mabel and I used to prank our parents and some of the servants when we were little. Anyway, I'm glad he's okay, McGucket's a bit of an insane cook. Where is Soos now?"

'Left with Mabel and Mermando to keep an eye on things'

"Okay...how about this? When they get back I'll take Mabel aside to suggest the boat ride and you give Mermando and Soos the idea to serenade her."

'Good idea...you're smart too'

"Heh, thanks...oh I keep forgetting to ask: what's your name?"

'Sorry, it's Wendy'

"That's beautiful." Dipper smiled.

'Thank you' Wendy smiled as she wrote.


	10. Falling More in Love

Meanwhile, Mermando was enjoying the carriage ride. He first was amazed by the carriage itself, especially the horse, and leaned over the back to watch his hooves move. Mabel was startled, but recovered once she saw that he wouldn't be falling off anytime soon. Mermando then went back into his seat to see the kingdom.

Once they reached the marketplace Mermando was stunned by all the land animals and the food. He then saw a Punch and Judy show and picked up the Punch puppet, causing the puppeteer to search for it. Mermando gave him a sheepish smile when the puppeteer finally saw where Punch went and gave Punch back to him.

Mermando then went back to Mabel and they walked around...until Mermando saw some people dancing. He excitedly pulled Mabel over, and Mabel taught him how to dance. She was a bit amazed that he never danced before, but enjoyed teaching him. Especially since she loved dancing.

Soos was watching them dance when Stan showed up.

"Hey Soos, any kissing yet?" Stan asked.

"No, not yet." Soos shook his head.

"Well they'd better get cracking."

Mabel later decided to show Mermando the grounds outside the town, and then got the idea to let Mermando take the reins for a while. Mermando excitedly took over...and Mabel almost regretted letting him. This was because Mermando flicked the reins and made the horse go faster, which caused the ride to become a bit scary on the bumpy ground. Mabel was a bit scared at first, but then started to enjoy herself. She started to laugh and Mermando silently laughed as well, especially after the horses and carriage leapt over a ravine. She then leaned against Mermando's shoulder, enjoying the rest of the ride. Mermando's heart beat faster.

When they got back, Dipper took Mabel aside.

"I was thinking: how would you like to take him on a boat ride?" He suggested. "He might enjoy the sights of the lagoon."

"That's a great idea...would you like to take his friend on one too?" Mabel smiled.

"Sure."

At the same time, Wendy told Mermando and Soos the plan through a note she wrote earlier. Mermando and Soos agreed, especially since Mermando had been wanting to play his guitar for Mabel. He would've during the tour but he left it in the castle. He wanted to get some souvenirs - he did - and so needed room for them in the carriage.

That night, Mermando and Mabel took one boat while Dipper and Wendy took another. Dipper and Wendy went down a different route, but stayed nearby so that they could see Mermando and Mabel kiss. Soos and Stan were with them too, but on Dipper and Wendy's boat. Dipper liked both Soos and Stan, and they in turn liked him.

Unfortunately, Stan didn't know about the plan and decided to take matters into his own wings...or voice. Yup, he tried to serenade Mermando and Mabel, causing Soos, Dipper, and Wendy to facepalm.

"Didn't you tell him about the plan?" Dipper whispered to Soos.

"I thought you or Wendy did." Soos retorted. "Relax, I'll get rid of him."

He leapt off the boat and swam to where Stan was. Around the same time Mabel spotted Stan

"Whoa, someone needs to put that bird out of his misery." Mabel joked awkwardly, trying to make Mermando feel better since he looked uncomfortable.

However he wasn't uncomfortable, he was embarrassed. And Mabel's joke didn't help that much either.

Then Soos clamped a claw over Stan's beak.

"Pipe down ya amateur!" Soos whispered harshly. "Geez, you want something done right you got to do it yourself..."

He then swam closer to Mermando and Mabel - leaving Stan to grumble to himself - and gave Mermando the signal: a thumbs up. Mermando smiled and pulled out his guitar from behind his back.

"Sure, I'd love to hear you play." Mabel smiled.

Mermando started to play the tune he and Soos agreed on. Soos then went to the animals - ducks, turtles, etc - and asked them to join in. The ducks used the turtles as drums and Soos started to sing, using a cattail for a microphone:

There you see him  
Sitting there across the way  
He don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about him

And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the boy

DUCKS, TURTLES, FLAMINGOS AND SOOS:  
Yes, you want him  
Look at him, you know you do  
It's possible he wants you, too  
There is one way to ask him

It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the boy

"You hear something?" Mabel asked.

Mermando shook his head innocently, so Mabel shrugged and assumed that the singing was coming from her heart. Truthfully, she did want to kiss him but still wondered about her dream guy...even though the guy sitting across from her was starting to become better than her dream guy.

"Sing with me now." Soos asked the frogs and fish.

ANIMALS AND SOOS:  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look like the girl too shy  
She ain't gonna kiss the boy

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the boy

"You know I feel really bad not knowing your name." Mabel admitted. "Maybe I can guess it. Is it Milton?"

Mermando looked disgusted.

"Okay no." Mabel chuckled. "How about Don? Raphael?"

"Mermando, his name is Mermando." Soos whispered from nearby.

"Mermando?" Mabel wasn't expecting that.

Mermando nodded.

"Oh." Mabel thought it over. "That's kinda catchy... Okay Mermando."

They then entered a section of the lagoon that was curtained by a weeping willow. Soos and the other animals went back to singing:

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Girl, you better do it soon  
No time will be better

He don't say a word  
And he won't say a word  
Until you kiss the boy

The fish and turtles started swimming around the boat, making it swim around slowly. Fireflies flew around the boat to add the right mood lighting to the scene. A bit later on fish spat water into the air like a bunch of fountains.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the guy

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the boy

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the boy

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the boy

Mabel couldn't ignore her heart any longer. Not only was it telling her to kiss Mermando, it was also beating fast. She started to realize that she was falling in love with him...and that maybe he was the one after all. Maybe, she won't know for sure until...

She started to lean in. Mermando, his heart pounding, leaned in as well as he set his guitar aside.

You've got to kiss the boy  
Why don't you kiss the boy  
You gotta kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy

All the animals leaned in as well, excitedly watching as Mabel and Mermando were about to kiss. Stan was so excited that he nearly choked Soos as he shook him, until Soos poked him in the chest and glared at him. Stan quickly let go so that he wouldn't get pinched.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, the boat tipped over.

"Oh come on!" Dipper facepalmed quietly, he and Wendy having watched the whole thing outside the willow curtain.

Soos, Wendy, and Stan facepalmed too and the rest of the animals scattered.

"Whoa hang on, I got you." Mabel said as she went over to Mermando...only to find that he had disappeared. "Mermando?"

Mermando came up with his guitar.

"Oh." Mabel smiled with relief; she then giggled. "You're a very good swimmer."

Mermando just blushed and smiled sheepishly. He was disappointed that she didn't kiss him, but he was also relieved that she wasn't mad about their unexpected bath. Especially since he had no idea how it happened.

Many feet away, Bud and Robbie high-fived.

"Nice work boys, that was a close one." Gideon said from his cave, having watched the whole thing from his crystal ball TV. "Too close! The little tramp, he's better than I thought! At this rate, she'll be kissing him by sunset for sure! Well it's time Gideon took matters into his own tentacles!"

He collected some ingredients and threw them into his cauldron. The resulting explosion surrounded him.

"Nereido's son will be mine, and then I'll see him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Gideon declared before laughing hysterically...as he started to change appearance.

Late that night, Mabel stayed up late playing the tune she remembered her dream guy singing on her flute. Dipper yawned as he came outside, just having woken up from hearing the tune.

"Mabel?" He said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just having an...emotional conflict." Mabel admitted.

"Well, if I may say, far better than any dream guy is one warm and caring...and right before your eyes." He gestured to the window of Mermando's bedroom.

He then went back to bed...laughing inwardly at the irony of what he just said.

Mabel considered Dipper's words...and nearly threw away the flute. However she stopped herself upon remembering that it was a present from Dipper many years ago. He gave it to her not long after he got his guitar since she wanted to join him at music making. With a sigh, she just gazed out into the ocean for a moment and then started to head back inside...

Only to hear a familiar voice. Stunned, she turned back around and looked down. By the shore she saw a familiar looking guy wearing a glowing shell around his neck. Her mind started to fog over...


	11. Heartbreak and Realization

The next morning, Stan flew into Mermando's room.

"Mermando wake up!" He said. "I just heard the news! Congratulations we did it!"

"What are you babbling about?" Soos asked.

"You didn't know? Well guess he hadn't popped the question yet but I heard the whole town buzzing about it: the princess is getting hitched this afternoon! You know, married? Anyway, I'd better get myself ready, catch ya guys later I wouldn't miss it!"

Mermando, still half-awake, took a moment to comprehend the news. When he did he beamed and hugged Soos before running out into the hallway. Soos hopped off the bed and followed him. However they stopped on the stairs: Mabel was with another guy. A guy who looked a little like Mermando except he had black hair, no mustache, and a smaller nose. King and Queen Pines were there too.

"Well daughter it looks like we were wrong." King Pines said.

"Yes, it appears this mystery gentleman of yours does exist." Queen Pines nodded. "And is quite handsome at that. Congratulations young man."

Mermando and Soos were stunned, after all Mermando was the one who saved Mabel...and where did this other guy come from?

"We wished to be married as soon as possible." Mabel said in an almost monotone voice.

'No!' Mermando mouthed.

"Why yes, of course." King Pines agreed. "But these things do take time you know."

"This afternoon dad. The wedding ship departs at sunset." Mabel insisted.

"Oh. Very well Mabel, as you wish."

Mermando hid behind a pillar on the stairs and felt his heart starting to break. He then silently cried as he ran back to his room.

Wendy and Dipper had come out at that point and saw Mermando miserably head back to his room. Confused, they headed downstairs partway and saw Mabel with the other guy. Even more confused, they went back upstairs.

"Where did she find that guy?" Dipper frowned.

Wendy shrugged, looking upset.

"Hey, don't worry, I don't like this any more than you or Mermando do." Dipper gently put a hand to Wendy's face. "I'll try to figure out what's going on, you and Soos do your best to comfort Mermando."

That's what they did, though Mermando couldn't be comforted and Dipper couldn't find out anything other than why Mabel chose him and the man's name: Van. Dipper even asked Van about the woman who saved his life, but he said he didn't know who she was. They were taking separate boat rides at the time and didn't know each other. Dipper knew he was lying, and so knew that something was very wrong. Also, after listening to Van brag about saving his sister Dipper guessed that 'Van' was short for vanity.

Gideon had no idea of Dipper's suspicions either. Since he had been keeping an eye on Mabel and Mermando the whole time he didn't know that Wendy had already told Dipper the truth. He never expected Wendy or Mermando to tell Dipper and Mabel - through written means or otherwise - since he knew that most humans didn't believe that merpeople existed.

It was now sunset. Mermando was silently crying again, only this time on the docks. He wanted to see Mabel one last time before losing her forever, but also didn't want to see the wedding close up. Soos and Wendy continued to comfort Mermando the best they could, but no luck. Especially since Wendy was close to crying herself, knowing that she might never see Dipper again.

Dipper however was on the wedding ship. He wanted to stall the wedding as long as possible, but wasn't having much luck.

Meanwhile, Stan had come back. He had just finished getting ready and so didn't know about the real identity of the groom...or the real-false identity of the-oh you know what I mean.

He caught on when he heard unfamiliar male-singing though. Frowning, Stan looked into a window and saw Gideon as Van.

"Things are working out according to my ultimate design." 'Van' continued. "Soon I'll have that little merman and the ocean will be mine."

He then laughed into the mirror...and his real image, Gideon, laughed back.

"The sea sorcerer." Stan gasped, flying away from the window. "Oh no, he's gonna...I gotta-!"

He zipped to shore and saw Mermando and Wendy on the dock..

"Mermando! Wendy!" He cried. "I was flying - well of course I was flying - and I heard singing from the ship. I looked in, and I saw a human look into a mirror...and the sea sorcerer was looking back! The princess is marrying the sea sorcerer in disguise!"

"Are you sure about this?" Soos sighed.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Stan asked.

Soos, Wendy, and Mermando looked at him skeptically.

"I mean when it was important!" Stan snapped impatiently.

Noticing how agitated he was, and remembering the deadline, Mermando decided to believe Stan and dove into the water. Wendy decided to trust Stan as well and dove in after Mermando. They then swam for the ship.

"They'll never get there in time." Soos frowned.

"I will, and I'll get some friends to help too." Stan decided.

"Right...and I'd better get the Sea King." Soos dove into the water. "Something tells me this is going to be one hurricane of a battle."

Stan flew around the lagoon sounding out the alarm. All the animals heard him and, grasping the situation, followed him back to the ship.

On the ship, 'Van' and Mabel walked down the aisle. Dipper scowled, not having been able to stall the wedding any further. Waddles was upset as well and grunted angrily. Van kicked him in the face, making him let out a squeal of pain. Dipper now knew that something was very wrong with Mabel, since she had never ignored Waddles before.

'Van' and Mabel reached the altar and the parson began the ceremony.

"Van, do you take Mabel to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" The parson asked.

"I do." 'Van' smiled.

He meant it as well. He was so attracted to Mabel's beauty that he planned on turning her into a half-octopus like himself and making her his queen once he took over the kingdom.

"And Mabel, do you-"

Suddenly, Stan dove in with a bunch of birds following him. They swooped at 'Van', who ducked in time. They then swooped back and under Van's legs. Dipper grinned as Waddles oinked with pleasure.

Other animals entered the boat, and Dipper started to laugh at the confusion.

"Dipper, these animals are ruining your sister's wedding and you're laughing?" King Pines said sternly, appalled.

"Well I do think that 'Van' isn't good enough for her." Dipper grinned.

"You didn't have anything to do with this did you?" Queen Pines frowned.

"No...but a new friend did." Dipper smiled as he glanced at Stan.

Pelicans doused 'Van' with seawater, one also having a lobster in it's bill. The lobster immediately pinched 'Van's' nose as a bunch of starfish threw themselves at him, covering him.

"Get away from me you slimy little-!" 'Van' said angrily as he pulled starfish off...only to end up as the 'ball' to a seal's nose; actually a bunch of seals' noses.

Mermando and Wendy climbed onto the ship in time to see 'Van' land on the wedding cake. They smiled with amusement in spite of the deadline closing in.

'Van' burst out of the cake angrily and wound up getting more seawater squirted at him. Only this time by dolphins. Stan then flew in and dazed 'Van' by squawking loudly into his face. This gave Stan the opportunity to grab the seashell around 'Van's' neck, but 'Van' snapped out of it and grabbed Stan by the throat.

"Why you little-!" 'Van' started choking Stan.

Waddles immediately charged forward and rammed 'Van' in the butt. This caused 'Van' to fall down and the seashell to break free and crash at Mermando's feet. Catching on, Dipper took advantage of 'Van's' 'downfall' to grab the seashell at his waist and break it at Wendy's feet. Both voices soared up to their rightful owners. At the same time Mabel snapped out of her hypnosis.

"Mabel!" Dipper said happily. "Are you okay?"

"I think so? What happened?" She frowned with confusion.

"You nearly married the wrong guy." Dipper pointed to 'Van'.

"Wha-?" Mabel was shocked.

Everyone else stared as the voices went back into their rightful owners, allowing Mermando and Wendy to speak for the first time in over two days.

"Mabel!" Mermando said happily.

"Mermando?" Mabel was even more shocked.

Waddles went over to Mermando and Wendy and oinked happily around them.

"You can talk..." Mabel grasped what was going on.

She went over to Mermando and Dipper went over to Wendy.

"Mabel, get away from him!" 'Van' said in his real voice.

Mabel and Dipper ignored 'Van'. Dipper immediately hugged Wendy.

"I had to give you your voice back." He smiled. "It didn't feel right letting a jerk keep it."

Wendy smiled back.

"I love you." She said.

Dipper obviously got a bit emotional.

"I love you too." He said.

They kissed.

"You are the one..." Mabel realized the truth. "It was you the whole time..."

"Oh Mabel, I wanted to tell you..." Mermando smiled as he hugged Mabel.

"Mabel no!" 'Van' said.

Mermando and Mabel nearly kissed...but then Mermando gasped as his legs were replaced with a tail. The same thing happened to Wendy. Mabel stared at Mermando with shock and disbelief as Dipper looked heartbroken. So did Mermando and Wendy.

"You're too late!" 'Van' cackled before transforming into his real form: Gideon.

Everyone on the ship gasped with horror as Gideon crawled over to Mermando and Wendy.

"So long lover." Gideon flirted to Mabel. "I'll come back for you later."

He grabbed Mermando and Wendy and dove into the ocean with them.

"Mermando!" Mabel cried.

"Wendy!" Dipper cried.


	12. Gideon Wins

Mermando and Wendy hung their heads miserably as Gideon pulled them along.

"Oh poor little merpeople." Gideon mocked. "It's not you two I'm after, I have a much bigger fish to-"

"Gideon stop!" Nereido ordered, pointing his trident at him.

Yup, Soos had reached Nereido in time and was able to explain the situation to him on the way to the rescue. Nereido was shocked about what Mermando did, but didn't have time to think about it. He had to get his son away from that evil sorcerer.

He wasn't the only one there either, Dan had come as well. He was there when Soos showed up and no way was he going to let an evil sorcerer take his daughter away from him.

"Why King Nereido." Gideon chuckled. "How are you?"

"Let them go." Nereido said with a cold tone.

"You'd better." Dan punched a fist into a hand.

"Not a chance bubs, they're mine now!" Gideon snapped, showing Nereido and Dan the contract. "We made a deal."

Bud and Robbie had showed up, and Bud kept Mermando captive while Robbie got a hold of Wendy.

"Let me go you slimy little-!" Wendy snapped.

"Oh no, you're not escaping me this time." Robbie grinned lustfully. "You are mine now."

Wendy's blood turned cold. She realized that Robbie was working for Gideon...meaning she had been tricked.

"Papa I'm sorry!" Mermando cried desperately. "I-I didn't mean to!"

Furious, Nereido tried to destroy the contract with his trident. It didn't work. Gideon laughed triumphantly.

"You see? The contract is legal, binding and completely unbreakable." He gloated. "Even for you. Of course I was always was a guy with an eye for a bargain...problem though. This bargain won't include Wendy. I promised her to a friend of mine and I don't break my promises."

Dan glared murderously at Robbie, who just smirked triumphantly. The only way Wendy would be free of him now is if he were to be killed by someone outside Wendy's or Mermando's family. He knew that Dan or Nereido would probably try to kill him, so he asked Gideon to make sure that he would be immune to that. Of course there was no way they were going to let Nereido or Dan know about the loophole.

"Anyway, the son of the Sea King is a very precious commodity." Gideon continued as the contract swum to Mermando and swirled around him. "But I might be willing to exchange for someone even better."

The swirl started to shrink Mermando but didn't go all the way. It paused as Gideon continued. A burst of magic from the swirl then connected Robbie and Wendy like a glowing rope, ensuring that Wendy would have to stay within a few feet of him and also ensuring that Robbie would not be able to be killed by her family or Mermando's family.

Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel went out in a lifeboat with a couple harpoons nearby.

"What are you two doing?" Queen Pines called after them worriedly.

"Mom I lost him once, and I am not going to lose him again!" Mabel retorted.

"And I'm not losing Wendy either!" Dipper agreed.

Back under the ocean, Nereido knew what Gideon was talking about and Dan was furious that he couldn't do the same thing for his daughter. Well not entirely the same thing, after all...you know.

"So, do we have a deal?" Gideon grinned.

Nereido reluctantly replaced Mermando's signature with his own. He too wished he could've replaced Wendy's signature, but it wasn't possible.

"Ha! It's done then!" Gideon grinned trimphantly.

The magic swirl restored Mermando to his rightful height, left him, and swirled around Nereido instead.

"No..." Mermando said, horrified. "No..."

Nereido shrunk all the way down into a polyp.

"Your majesty..." Soos said sympathetically.

"Oh old friend..." Dan shook his head empathetically.

"Papa?" Mermando was close to tears.

Luckily, the glow of the magic alerted Mabel and Dipper to their whereabouts. After taking a huge breath each, they dove in with their harpoons.

Gideon picked up Nereido's crown and trident.

"At last...it's mine..." Gideon grinned.

He laughed as Mermando kneeled down to his polyp-dad. Sadness turned into anger.

"You...you...you monster!" Mermando snapped, trying to chokehold Gideon.

Gideon threw him off so that he was now lying against a rock.

"Don't fool with me you little brat!" Gideon snapped, aiming the trident at Mermando. "Contract or no contract I'll-!"

A harpoon scratched his arm. Shocked, Gideon turned around and saw a furious Mabel glaring at him.

"Mabel?" Mermando was both impressed and worried.

"Why you little troll!" Gideon growled.

"Mabel look out!" Mermando called.

"After her!" Gideon ordered Bud.

Bud swam after Mabel, who tried to swim back to the surface.

And where was Dipper? Well around this point he had found Robbie and Wendy, and was also shocked upon seeing that Wendy was bound to Robbie through magic. Since Robbie looked unarmed Dipper set his harpoon aside so that he could save it for later. He then swam over to Robbie and Wendy.

"Dipper?" Wendy beamed, impressed that he was willing to go this far to get her back.

"You know him-?" Robbie frowned, and became even more furious upon seeing Wendy smile at him. "You love him...no! You're supposed to love me!"

Robbie picked up a sharp rock and charged towards Dipper. Dipper dodged and punched Robbie in the face. He then grabbed Robbie's wrists so that Robbie couldn't use the rock against him. However he forgot about the tail, because Robbie was able to push Dipper off and make him lose his grip. He then sliced Dipper across the chest with the rock, causing a lot of blood to come out.

"NO!" Wendy cried, seeing Dipper double-over with pain.

"Ha!" Robbie scoffed. "Some 'prince charming'. You see? I am the guy for you." He added as he swam back to Wendy and looked at her lecherously.

"No..." Wendy sobbed.

Suddenly, a harpoon impaled Robbie in the back and came out through his chest! Robbie gasped with pain and shock and turned around: Dipper was still alive, and was also glaring at him.

"How did..." Robbie said weakly, dying.

The magic connecting him to Wendy faded in and out.

"No..." Robbie gasped, trying to fight off his death.

He couldn't, the magic disappeared and he sunk to the ground, weighed down by the harpoon.

Wendy swam over to Dipper and hugged him before swimming him to the surface. She helped him onto the lifeboat.

"I thought you..." She almost sobbed.

"No..." Dipper winced. "It's just...the saltwater... It's making the wound feel worse than it should. Land creature thing. I'm not going to die, he didn't cut me deep enough thanks to my clothes. It looked worse than it is."

"Oh." Wendy said with relief.

"Wait, where's Mabel?" Dipper looked around worriedly.

Meanwhile, Bud had caught up with Mabel and was trying to pull her back down in an attempt to drown her. He didn't succeed, Soos had swum up to him and clamped down on his tail.

"OW!" Bud let go of Mabel, who made it back to the surface. "I'm really getting tired of you, you old grouch!"

"That's 'old crab' to you!" Soos retorted.

Bud grabbed Soos and started to choke him, but was stopped by Wendy who had dove back down to check on Mabel. Bud then punched Wendy, knocking her out, and swam back to bring Mabel back down. At that point Dipper was trying to help her back into the lifeboat.

"Sis! NO!" Dipper cried as Bud succeeded in pulling Mabel back underwater.

He wished he could dive down and help, but he wasn't exactly in the best condition. The saltwater was still stinging his wound.

Now Gideon had changed his mind: Mabel was too strong a fighter for him to force into marriage and he didn't want a hypnotized queen for his wife. So if he couldn't have her, then no one could.

"Say goodbye to your little sweetheart." Gideon sneered to Mermando as he prepared to kill Mabel with the trident.

Desperate, Mermando threw off Gideon's aim and made him kill Bud instead.

"Bud!" Gideon gasped. "My father..."

Mermando and Mabel took advantage of Gideon's momentary distraction and swam back to the surface. Wendy had woken up as well and also swam to the surface. She and Mermando helped Dipper help Mabel into the lifeboat.

After seeing the three of them escape, Gideon furiously used the trident to increase his size. Soos and Dan froze with fear as Gideon grew bigger than a whale...

"You two have got to get away from here." Wendy said to Dipper and Mabel.

"Sí, inmediatamente." Mermando agreed.

"No." Mabel shook her head determinedly.

"We're not leaving you." Dipper agreed.

Just then, Gideon's laughing evil head poked out of the water. Dipper, Mabel, Mermando, and Wendy looked at him with horror.

"I think we'd better leave him though..." Dipper said weakly.

"You pitiful insignificant little fools!" Gideon said.

"Look out!" Mabel cried.

All four of them dove out of the way before one of Gideon's tentacles could smash them. It did smash the lifeboat though.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" Gideon said as he created a storm. "The waves obey my every whim."

Dan and Soos had snapped out of their scared state by this point, and had also reached the surface to check on Mermando and Wendy. They couldn't see them in the storm, but unfortunately they could see Gideon. Who couldn't?

"You know, when I said that there was going to be a hurricane of a battle I didn't mean it this literally." Soos remarked awkwardly.

Dipper, Mabel, Mermando, and Wendy weren't having much luck either, a wave had separated them into two groups. Dipper didn't even have time to concentrate on his pain because he was too busy making sure that he and Mabel stayed afloat.

"Mabel!" Mermando cried.

"Dipper!" Wendy cried.

"The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Gideon declared as he caused a giant underwater spout.

The spout sucked up a bunch of shipwrecks, allowing Dipper and Mabel to grab the rope of one and climb onto it without Gideon knowing. It was a little hard keeping their balance on foot, so they stayed on their hands and knees.

"Now what?" Dipper gasped for air as he clutched his chest.

"You okay?" Mabel asked with concern.

"Yeah. Salt in an open wound you know?"

"Oh yeah...Dipper look!"

Dipper turned to where she was pointing and saw that the ship they entered had a very sharp point on the front.

"Great idea!" Dipper grinned, running to the helm; well, kinda stumbling really.

"Dipper wait, what are you doing?" Mabel asked, catching up to him after getting hit with a small wave.

"I'm going to save our true loves...not to mention the entire ocean." Dipper said as he grabbed the helm.

"No, get out of here I'll do it." Mabel shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you." Dipper said with meaning.

Mabel remembered the last time he said that. She smiled.

"I'm not leaving you either." She grabbed the helm with a hand. "I guess that only means one thing."

"Mystery twins?" Dipper smiled as he held out his fist.

"Mystery twins." Mabel bopped his fist with her free hand.

They then both held hands as they turned the helm together.

Now Mermando and Wendy by this point had grabbed a rock to keep the waves from moving them all around, but Gideon saw them and tried to kill them with the trident. They dove out of the way in time but ended up on the sea floor at the bottom of the waterspout. They were trapped, and Gideon knew it so he decided to have some fun. He tortured them with a few on-purpose misaims before moving in for the final kill.

"So much for true love!" He sneered.

Mermando and Wendy hugged each other and cringed.

Just then, Dipper and Mabel turned the ship at the right point and stabbed Gideon in the gut with the sharp end. He cried with pain and shock as electricity surged through his body. He started to sink, but he wasn't going to die without an attempt at killing Dipper and Mabel. He pulled the ship down with him with his tentacles, not knowing that Dipper and Mabel had already dove to safety earlier.

Mermando and Wendy were relieved, but also worried about their true loves. They also knew they had to get out of here, and fortunately Gideon's death caused the waterspout to start to disappear, making it easier for Mermando and Wendy to re-enter the ocean.

As for Soos and Dan, they watched with horror as they saw Gideon die.

Dipper and Mabel crawled onto shore and collapsed with exhaustion. Pain as well, if you're referring to Dipper.


	13. True Love Isn't Just Romantic

With the last bit of Gideon gone, everything started to calm down. The clouds started to leave the sky and the waves pretty much disappeared.

His death also meant the reverse of his spells, including all the poor polyps. They turned back into merpeople and joyfully swam away from Gideon's cave. Nereido was the last polyp to turn back into a merperson.

Soos and Dan, realizing that Gideon's death meant some changes, had swum back to Nereido and were overjoyed to find him in his true form.

Mermando and Wendy had also arrived and apologized to their parents for causing all this trouble. They were forgiven, Dan was instead proud of Wendy's bravery and loyalty and Nereido knew that he was really the one who started the whole thing with his temper.

"You and Wendy were right all along...I should've listened." He admitted. "So, I'm guessing those two humans were the ones who killed Gideon?"

Wendy and Mermando nodded.

"Then maybe humans aren't all bad after all." Nereido smiled.

Mermando and Wendy smiled as well.

The next day, at sunrise, Mermando and Wendy found Dipper and Mabel resting on the beach. They watched them from a nearby rock as Nereido, Soos, and Dan watched from further off.

"He really does love her...doesn't he Soos?" Nereido realized.

"Yes your majesty." Soos nodded.

"And my daughter loves her brother?" Dan guessed.

"That she does."

"Then maybe she should be with him..." Dan considered.

"Really?" Nereido was a little surprised.

"Well, it's like I always say your majesty: children have to be free to lead their own lives." Soos said wisely.

"Really?" Nereido said skeptically. "You always say that?"

"Uh..." Soos said awkwardly.

Nereido then sighed.

"Then I guess there's just one problem left." He said.

"What's that you majesty?" Soos asked.

"How much I'm going to miss him."

"I will miss Wendy too...but I do want her to be happy." Dan nodded. "And that lad is much better for her than Robbie ever was...go ahead Nereido, it's okay."

Nereido smiled and aimed his trident at the water towards Mermando and Soos. A gentle glow left the trident and Reached Mermando and Wendy. Noticing the glow, they looked down with confusion and then looked to their fathers. Mermando and Wendy beamed as their fathers smiled at them. The glow then spread to Dipper and healed his wound.

Around that moment, Dipper and Mabel woke up. Dipper was at first stunned that his wound was gone, but then figured that someone used the trident to heal him out of gratitude.

"Dipper look!" Mabel gasped.

Dipper did and saw Mermando and Wendy come out of the water...as humans. Wendy was wearing a simple sparkly green dress and Mermando was wearing a sparkly light blue shirt and dark blue pants. Dipper and Mabel beamed and ran to them. Dipper picked up Wendy and swung her around and Mermando did the same thing with Mabel. The two couples then kissed.

Later that day, Mabel and Mermando were married...and so were Dipper and Wendy. Waddles couldn't control his happiness, he had to lick all four of them out of joy.

Every single last guest, from the ship to the ocean, from Dipper and Mabel's parents to Mermando's brothers, cheered for both of the married couples. Susan was so happy that she sobbed into Chris's chest...much to his discomfort.

Stan was there too, and Mermando and Wendy took turns hugging him. Even Dipper and Mabel hugged him. Waddles sniffed Stan and gave him a light lick. Stan was a little grossed out, but then chuckled and ruffled Waddles's head.

Soos was on the ship as well, and was hugging the cake figures of the married couples in his claws out of joy. Nereido decided to let him stay with Mermando and Wendy, and took on Dan as his new advisor. Luckily there were other conductors in the ocean, so Nereido planned to hire the best one he could fine...even if he or she could never replace Soos.

Suddenly, Soos glanced up and to his left. Oh no, McGucket again, and with a sharp knife too! Soos scrambled out of the way, causing McGucket to slice the cake instead. Soos then zigged-zagged all over the deck of the ship as McGucket tossed the knife at him, missed, and then picked it up and chased him with it. Soos stopped upon seeing some rope, and when he looked up he got an idea.

"Aha!" McGucket said, thinking he had Soos trapped.

Not, Soos grinned and cut the rope, causing a beam to swing down and hit McGucket in the face. McGucket chuckled crazily as he fell down unconscious.

"Yes!" Soos laughed triumphantly.

Pretty much everyone applauded, not having liked McGucket all that much anyway. Besides, Soos is a friend of Mermando and Wendy's so...

"You know, I think I really like that crab." Chris grinned.

"Thank you, thank you." Soos bowed.

Mermando and Wendy then went to the side of the ship and Nereido used the ocean to boost him and Dan up. Parent and child hugged each other goodbye.

"I love you papa." Mermando said.

"Love ya dad." Wendy said.

Dipper and Mabel then showed up. Dipper bowed and Mabel curtsied to Nereido, who bowed back. Dipper and Dan then shook hands and Mabel and Dan nodded to each other.

Ahora podemos caminar  
Ahora podemos ejecutar  
Ahora podemos estar todo el día bajo el sol

Sólo tú y yo  
Entonces yo puedo ser,  
Parte de tu mundo!

Nereido then used his trident to create a rainbow over the wedding ship. Mabel and Mermando - and Dipper and Wendy - kissed, knowing that they would never lose each other again.


End file.
